Matters Of The Heart
by black13dragon
Summary: AxelxOC. hopefully you'll like it, read and REVIEW! they were going to tie the knot but he lost his heart, and now she's going all over to get it back.
1. Organization XIII

A raven haired girl walked down the lonely heartless filled streets of The World That Never Was, she was told by a girl that the guy she had been searching for, for over a year, would be in that white castle hovering in the sky, she hoped it was true, she needed to find him. She knew he was a Nobody now, after all, she watched it happen, and she couldn't do anything about it.

_**Flashback**_

_"hey, remember Dem's brother, Even?" He asked her, he was getting dressed, he had just woken up._

_"Yeah, what about him?" She asked, as she lay on his bed, she had came in to wake him up after his parents had called her, because she was the only one capable of doing so, she was the only one he would respond to._

_"You know he was in this scientific group, right?" he asked, pulling his green shirt on._

_"Yeah." She replied, as she walked towards him and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, he turned around to face her and kissed her._

_"Well, he hasn't gone home for a week now, and I promised Dem that I'll go with him to check out their lab so we can see what's up." He said, then he quickly added at the frown on her face, "I promise I'll be back!"_

_"What happens if you don't?"_

_"Don't worry, I will, I'll be back for your birthday! Besides I can take care of myself!" he said as he hugged her._

_"Promise?" she said, she needed to be reassured, she felt like something wrong was going to happen, she looked into his eyes, as red orbs met green, her eyes were begging him not to go._

_"I promise!" he said as he gave her a passionate kiss, "I promise..."_

_A few days passed, along with her birthday, the day she turned eighteen, and he still wasn't back, she chose to go and find him, she walked into the Castle, her footsteps echoed as she looked around for any sign of the red head, but found none. She continued to roam around until she went into the basement of the place, she found a staircase that she had not seen before, she went down, and turned to the left as she continued to go down, down and deeper into the unknown abyss._

_Soon after she found a place full of an assortment of books and computers, she approached one of the computers, it had a familiar person on the screen, she looked closely at it and came to realize that it was him, she gasped, one hand covering her mouth, how was she supposed to get him out? _

_A loud beep sounded as a voice could be heard from the speakers, it clearly stated that some unknown creatures had overflowed the place, she looked at the screen and saw that his grip on his Chakrams tightened, he looked up at the camera, as if he knew she was there and mouthed a couple of words ' I'm sorry...', he threw one of his chakrams at the surveillance camera, the last thing she saw was a smile on his face, and the screen went black, and words began to form on it, 'CAMERA IN ROOM EIGHT: DAMAGED'._

_At least now she knew in which room he was in, she looked around to find a door to her left, it seemed to need some sort of password to open, she pressed the letters to form the word that seemed to haunt her, 'Kingdom Hearts'. The doors opened to reveal a set of thirteen doors, she walked in and passed some of them hurriedly as she reached the door with the number eight on it, she typed in the same password from before and it opened to reveal the remains of the red-haired guy she was searching for, by remains I mean what's left of him, he was laying on the floor, his chakrams by his side and his head lolled to the left, as soon as he heard the door opening he looked in the direction of it, and saw the raven-haired beauty standing there, her hand to her mouth, with tears streaming down her face, the reason of her tears was the fact that five or more black blobs with yellow eyes were eating at him, he groaned in pain, as he closed his eyes loosing consciousness, those black blobs had drained all his energy and it was too painful for him to bear, the main reason he passed out cold was because he felt like they ripped his heart out, right before he passed out, he let a blood curdling howl, it echoed throughout the world, and was ingrained in the memory of the girl standing near him._

_**End Flashback.**_

She continued to walk down the streets of the skyscraper-filled world, her red orbs focused on the heart shaped moon, and she smiled as she thought _I'll get you your heart back! I promise._ She stopped walking as she sensed someone watching her, she turned towards her 'stalker', and found him standing a couple of meters away from her, she smiled even though she knew her smile could not be seen, for her red silk hood was covering her face and dropping at her sides, underneath said cape, was a black and red dress, reaching just above her knees, and covering all the necessary places.

"Are you the one they sent out to get me?" she asked, her sweet voice could never be forgotten, and no one would ever want to.

"Yes." He answered flatly. She covered her mouth with a soft chuckle.

"Well? Aren't you going to teleport us there?" she asked.

"Yes." He answered again. But this time he walked towards her and held her by the upper arm, rather painfully, but he took no notice and she knew that even if she told him he was hurting her he wouldn't give a damn. He disappeared into the darkness with her by his side and reappeared with her in the meeting room that had the usual thirteen chairs.

"Miss Silvertongue. You said _we_ could be of some use to _you_... why is that?" Said a man from the highest chair, obviously the leader, she remembered his voice and his face as he had been an acquaintance of hers. she had never liked Xehanort, not one bit.

"Yes, Superior. I, as well, have been learning of the matters of the heart, and now I need to be among Nobodies to see if I can help you with getting your hearts back."

"More scientific dudes? Just great!" said a man with a strange accent.

"No one asked your opinion Xigbar!" said another.

"Very well. Number four, will test you for any form of anomalies, and I'll consider you staying here."

"Yes, Sir." She said.

"Polite too!" said a female. One of them, who was probably the man who was going to test her, appeared beside her.

"Dismissed." said Xehanort's nobody. Every one of them left the room, and the man who stood beside her turned to her and threw his hood back, "Vexen, the Chilly Academic."

"Pleased to meet you." she said politely, and recognized him as Even. He disappeared and reappeared in another room with her at his side, and he began to test her. He took some of her blood with a needle, and filled a small vile with it, he put a name tag on it, and placed it with the others. He checked her heart beat, and made her drink an assortment of potions and elixirs. In the end he portalled her back to where they were. As they entered, Xehanort's nobody and another cloaked man, both turned to face the newcomers.

"Miss Silvertongue-" began Xehanort's nobody, but she interrupted him.

"Call me Serena." She said.

"Serena, this is Demyx, he'll be your guide..." he said, as he pointed to the man who stood beside him. The cloaked man threw off his hood, to reveal a familiar face, dirty blond hair in a mullet, and blue-green eyes, with a smile on his face.

"Hey Serena, I'm Demyx, number nine, the Melodious Nocturne." The familiar man, who looked no older than her, said.

"Hey." She said, and smiled at having finally found someone she had known personally.

"I will inform you once I've decided on whether or not you'll be staying here, Dismissed." Xehanort's nobody said. And both he and Vexen portalled away. Then suddenly, two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, she looked up to see who the owner was, to see Demyx.

"D-Dem?" the girl said.

"yup it's me Rena! It's so good to see you!" he said, as she hugged him back, when they broke away, he looked at her and said "you would've been married to him by now."

"Yeah. If it wasn't for their stupid experiments." She said sadly.

"Do you think he remembers?" he asked.

"I don't know, didn't you talk about it with him?" She asked.

"Not really..." he said, as he scratched the back of his head nervously. She chucked and said.

"We'll see. Come on, let's go." he stuck his arm out for her and she wrapped her arms around his.

As they began to walk around the empty hallways, they chanced upon meeting a blonde female, who had her nose in the air.

"This is Larxene, number twelve, the Savage Nymph, Larxene uses the element of thunder to fight and wields knives held between her fingers as her weapons." He introduced Serena to Larxene, who simply 'humph'-ed and continued on her way.

"Well she seems... nice?" Serena said, her comment resulted in Demyx laughing.

"oh, you've no idea." Said another man, who had the strange accent, and went by the name of Xigbar.

"Xigbar, number two, The Freeshooter, Xigbar uses gun arrows which can be combined into a rifle-like weapon. As he has the element of space, he can stand upside down in the air and alter the space of the battlefield, and teleport himself and his bullets." Said Demyx, pointing to the approaching man.

_Another familiar face. _She thought as she greeted the man, he had a missing right eye and a deep scar on his left cheek, which suggests that he was in some sort of intense battle in the past. _Braig, what happened to you?_

"Yo kid, you're the newbie aren'tcha? What's yer name again? Sliver somethin'." He said thoughtfully.

"yes, yes I am. My name is Serena Silvertongue." She said sweetly.

"you remind me of someone... now, who was she?" he said, more to himself than to anyone.

"Xigbar! Don't you remember her?" asked a shocked Demyx.

"umm... nope?"

"fine, maybe this will remind you," she said, she turned around and walked away from them, then stopped and turned around, she started to sing idiotically and began to frolic, " Xigbar Rules! doodly doo! everyone else are fools! poodly poo!"

At the sight of 'the silly song', both men began to laugh, "n-now I rememb-er!!" said Xigbar, and continued to laugh.

"What're you here for?" he asked, after he was done from laughing.

"Trying to figure out a way to get you guys' hearts back." She said, as she smiled.

"You? You're the most unscientific person I can remember! Well, other than Demyx and Axel." Said Xigbar, she smiled and chucked, but soon after that, Demyx had pulled her away, telling her that they needed to get a move on because they had a long way to go. Half way there, Serena had taken off her Cloak, revealing a black dress with a red rim that reached just above her knees, it had slits up the sides that showed a bit of her thighs but was mainly covered by black shorts that she wore underneath, she wore black converse that reached to the middle of her shins, and had red and black bracelets on each arm.

"So this is the Library, Zexion is usually here," said Demyx, he looked into the library , and threw open the doors, "ooh looky, there he is!"

"What is it Demyx?" said a cool deep voice, obviously male.

"Hey Zexion, this is-" he was saying, but was cut off.

"You're Serena Silvertongue?" asked the blue haired man, he had a weird hair-do, in which some of his hair dangled in front of his face, covering the side of it. Once he gained a nod from Serena, he said "Zexion, number six, the cloaked schemer."

"Nice to meet you!" she smiled at him, but soon got distracted by the huge Library, "wooooooooooow!! This is amazing! I can live here!"

Demyx chuckled again, and she began to wander around the Library.

"Hey! Don't mess anything up!" Zexion yelled after her.

"Don't worry, this is a Library, any library is like her second home, I don't remember her misplacing or mistreating anything related to books." Said Demyx, but remembered that they should hurry, "SERENA!!! GET BACK HER!! WE'RE NOT DONE YET!"

He ran into the maze of books, and quickly found her standing near a large book case, in her hands was a large red leather bound book. He walked towards her and put his hand on her shoulder, which made her spin around and shut the book at the same time, he blinked and when he opened his eyes he saw the leather book inches away from his face.

"Oh, sorry Demyx! I got interested in the book." She said, as she placed the book back to its rightful place.

"No problem, now let's get a move on!!" he began to push her out of the Library and out the door, "ok, so, next up, THE GARDEN!!"

"The huh? I didn't think this place HAD a garden!" exclaimed Serena.

"Yeah well, it didn't, but Marluxia, who's ability is to control flowers, begged the Superior for one." Said Demyx simply.

"Oh, and who's this Marluxia person?"

"Oh you'll know'em when you see'em!" he said and continued to push her. After a few twists and turns, they reached a big brown door; the only door Serena had seen to not be colored white. As soon as they opened the door, a person with light pink hair stood before them.

"Marluxia! I'd like you to meet Serena!" said Demyx in a rush, "Marluxia Serena, Serena Marluxia! Goodbye!"

He quickly ran out of the garden with Serena by his side, as soon as they got far enough, she turned to him.

"Why are we running?" she asked inquisitively.

"That's Marluxia, he get's really angry when someone goes into the garden without asking him, especially me and Axel, Axel would burn the whole place down and I usually over water everything." He scratched the back of his head nervously for the second time. She chuckled yet again. "He has this big pink scythe, which kinda reminds me of the grim reaper." He said, which made her chuckle for the twentieth time in a row.

"Wait, did you say 'he'?" she asked, Demyx nodded, she was speechless, _he looks so feminine! With the pink hair and the pink scythe..._ she thought as they continued on their way.

"You hungry? I think Xaldin would've cooked something up by now." Asked Demyx breaking the silence. She nodded and they headed towards the kitchen.

They walked into the kitchen, to see a man with long black hair and long sideburns, who looked up at the sound of their footsteps.

"Hey Xaldin! Food?" said Demyx, as he peered over the counter at what the man, by the name of Xaldin, was doing. The man lifted up his knife and brought it down, it hit the place where Demyx's hand would've been hadn't he pulled it away.

"What're you doing, you crazy man??" exclaimed Serena.

"Cooking. And who might you be?" asked Xaldin.

"Serena Silvertongue, Newbie." She said.

"Xaldin, number three, the Whirlwind Lancer." He replied to an unasked question. She nodded, but was distracted by someone yelling at another person, both voices seemed to be nearing the kitchen.

"Axel! You can't possibly do this! I wont allow it! You might get sick, you know!" exclaimed one of them, by the sound if his voice he seemed younger than the rest.

"Don't worry Roxas, I can handle it! Besides, If I don't make it out of there safe and sound, I'll have fish to fry, which will definitely make me feel better!!" said another, this man was older than the one before him, his voice seemed familiar to her but she couldn't place a finger on it.

"Also, he IS flame boy! So basically, he's bloody immune!" said another man, who seemed older than the rest and had this British accent.

"oh no! you'll melt all my ice-cream!!" exclaimed the first one, who seemed to be named Roxas.

"hey, you're supposed to worry about me not the ice-cream!" said the familiar voice.

"let's go Axel! A deal's a deal!" said the British one. They seemed to be getting nearer, for their voices had gotten louder and louder by the minute, soon, right before the British man spoke, the three of them entered the kitchen, a red-head and two blondes, one was older than the other and had neatly ordered blond hair, a short beard and several earrings in the shape of the Nobody symbol, while the other was shorter, younger and had messier hair, his eyes were a startling blue, that seemed to never stop sparkling, he too was familiar, when she was traveling the worlds searching for the red head, she met him in a world called Twilight Town, and they became the best of friends, that she would go back to TT after every world just so they can see the sunset together. The red head, he was 100 familiar, the man she'd been looking for, his bright green eyes and spiky red hair were unmistakable. As soon as Serena saw him, her grip on Demyx's hand tightened, a memory arose, she struggled to hold back the tears she promised she'd never shed again. _Axel... A-Axel..._ _It's him!_ She smiled and let go of Demyx's hand, which was obviously sore by now, and turned around, to face the other direction, so she could control her emotions.

"Axel! Roxas! Guys! What're you two doing here?" piped up Demyx.

"Axel and Luxord played a card game, they made a bet, if Axel won, he'll get to burn all Luxord's cards, and if Luxord won, Axel has to stay in the refrigerator for half an hour with only his boxers on. Axel obviously lost." Said Roxas, beside him Axel was already undressing, after Roxas finished explaining, a bell-like laugh rang threw the kitchen, all five men turned towards the source, Serena was kneeling forward, laughing her ass off at their story.

"S-Sorry, I just couldn't stop myself," she apologized, but continued to laugh, and the five men continued to stare, as soon as she calmed down Demyx began to speak.

"Guys, this is Serena Silvertongue, the newbie. Serena, these guys are, Luxord, number ten, the Gambler of fate, can manipulate time and his choice of weapon is a deck of cards," he said, as he pointed to the oldest man of the three, next he pointed to the younger one, "this is Roxas, number thirteen, the key of destiny, his choice of weapons are two keyblades," next he pointed to the red head, "and finally, this is Axel, number eight, The Flurry Of Dancing Flames, or in other words, Flame boy."

A boot was chucked at Demyx from the direction of the now boxer-only red head, making Serena chuckle for the umpteenth time that day.

"So, Serena? Are you gonna be living here?" asked Axel. Serena shrugged her shoulders and muttered a soft 'I don't know'. "Well, excuse me; I have a deal to seal. See ya in half an hour!" he said and walked into the refrigerator, which was like a huge cooled and icy closet. As soon as he entered all 4 of the people in the kitchen ran forward towards the door of the refrigerator. A series of shouts issued.

"Luxord! could you please move outta the way? I can't see!"

"Demyx! You're pushing me into the door!"

"guys! I can't see!"

"ehehe... sorry Roxas!"

"Serena! Your hair's in the way!"

"oh shuddap!"

"wow guys! Your making me blush!" said Axel through the door, as soon as he said so, all four people backed away from the door. "aw! Come on! You know you want to!"

"Serena?" asked the familiar younger blonde.

"hmm?"

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked her.

She considered not telling him, but she sensed that he already knew, "yes, from Twilight Town."

"So, did you find who you were looking for?" he asked, he always asked that question, to make sure she wont loose hope.

"I guess, you can say..." she looked inside the refrigerator, to see Axel opening one of the cupboards and taking out an ice-cream "yeah, I've found him."

"really? That's gr-" he was saying, but got cut off by a yell.

"HEY ROXAS?" yelled Axel from the other side of the door.

"yeah?"

"NEXT TIME, ICE-CREAM'S ON ME!"

"what? What for?" muttered Roxas as he walked towards the door, he looked in to see Axel munching on sea salt ice-cream, "HEY!! DON'T EAT MY ICE-CREAM!!" he yelled getting ready to barge in.

"hey, hey, easy, you can't go in, he'll have to do it double time if you go in."

"argh, fine. I'll kick his ass when he comes out." He said, cracking his knuckles, Serena chuckled but stopped when she heard her stomach rumble.

"Xaldin, the girl's hungry," began Luxord.

"and so are we!" added Demyx.

"make something for us to eat," Said Luxord, "if you please."

As soon as Xaldin began his preparations, all of those who were familiar with Serena turned to her.

"so, we know you from before?" asked Xigbar, Serena nodded and took a seat at the table, Roxas to her left and Demyx to her right, with Luxord sitting in front of her.

"Some of you might not remember me though," she said.

"Yeah, like Axel." Roxas said. Serena nodded and began.

"I doubt he will, I don't know why though, but he might remember soon." She said.

"Remind me, how do I know you?" asked Xaldin.

"Before the experiment, I used to come help you guys all the time, both me and Axel, we had a best friend, Demyx, who had a brother here, so we all came from time to time. I used to read with Zexion, practice target shooting with Xigbar, help Xaldin around the kitchen, piss off Saïx, joke about Xehanort and Saïx's relationship, and mess all Vexen's project's up," she said, memories of the past began to rush at her from all sides, she missed those times, at that time, **He** had a heart.

"Whoa! Your worse than Axel and Roxas here." Luxord said. Serena chuckled and looked at Roxas, who, in turn, shrugged.

"Food's done." Xaldin announced.

"Huh? Waaaaaaaaw! You're so speedy!" Serena exclaimed, "how'd you get so fast?"

"Ummm... practice?"

Her mouth formed into a little '0'. As the plates were soon placed in their respective positions, every organization member in the room took their place, according to the numeral order, of course, Serena stood up also, Roxas took her by the arm and led her to the seat at the end, and he sat down beside her. Xaldin took a step back, and said clearly "Organization thirteen."

As he said so, seven other members appeared on scene, Xemnas, Vexen, some other blue haired guy with an X-shaped scar, who Serena disliked upon first sight, Zexion, Marluxia A.K.A flat-chested woman, Larxene, and some other tough looking guy.

"Serena, this is Saïx, number seven, the Luna Diviner, he wields a claymore," he said, as he pointed to the blue haired man, who simply looked at her and gave a nod, "this is Lexaeus, the Silent Hero, he employs a large tomahawk, and the element of earth in battle, throwing his tomahawk, breaking rocks and such." he pointed to the other man, who also nodded and gave a small wave, "this is Serena Silvertongue everyone."

"Tell us something we don't already know!" said Larxene.

"Hey Roxas?" called Serena quietly. He looked at her and made eye contact.

"Shouldn't we wait for Axel?" she whispered. He shook his head and continued to dine. Noisy clatter of forks, knives, spoons and plates followed.

After sometime, when all the organization members left, Luxord, Roxas and Serena where left to wait for Axel to get out of the fridge.

"Would you like to play a game of cards, Miss Silvertongue?" said Luxord.

"Oh, yeah! Su-" Serena was saying but got off by someone saying.

"I wouldn't do that if were you." said the red-head. When Serena turned around she saw the tips of Axels hair covered in icicles, but soon enough steam began to emit from him, she chuckled and stood up.

"We haven't been formally introduced," she held out her hand for him to shake, "I'm Serena, Serena Silvertongue."

"Axel."

"Pleasure to meet you!" she said as he shook her hand, she gave him a charming smile, one she was famous for.

"Are you _now_ going to live with us?" he asked.

"I dun-" she began but was cut short as Xemnas himself entered as if right on Que.

"Miss Silvertongue." He called, "your room is next to number thirteen's room, Roxas? You will show her the way, now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." he looked towards Axel, who happened to still be in only his boxers (boy, I'm getting tired of writing this), "do I want to know?"

"Doubt it." Replied Axel, Xemnas nodded and teleported away. Soon after that, Roxas turned to her.

"Just like old times!" he said with a smile on his adorable face, she gave him a smile and nodded.

"You two know each other?" asked Axel as he pulled on his cloak.

"Yeah, back when I was in Twilight Town."

_(ok, so, my friend Zen read this and she said it was great, so I hope you like it too!! Enjoy! Oh right did you like the silly song?? now please review!! thanks for reading!!)_

_Zexin._


	2. New Room

_Recap _

"You two know each other?" asked Axel as he pulled on his cloak.

"Yeah, back when I was in Twilight Town."

"Hmm? But, I haven't seen you around." Axel said, he tilted his head to the left and had a thoughtful look on his face.

"That's because I tend to pop in and out of there a lot."

"Makes sense."

"Now, I must take my leave, I stayed to make sure you did as you were told, so bye now!" with that said, Luxord vanished, and only the remains of dark flames stood in his place.

"So, how come you all ate without me?"

"Umm... "Began Roxas, and gave a nervous chuckle, "well you see..." he tried to find a good alibi and decided to blame someone else, "Rena was reaaally hungry and I tried to make her wai-"

"Say WHAT?! Don't you think it was the _other _way around?" Serena said, she gave Roxas a glare and folded her arms, "come on, take a seat and start eating."

"Huh? Fine, but on one condition, feed me?" Axel said, raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Feed you? In your dreams!" she exclaimed, and gave him a slap to the shoulder, he rubbed his shoulder and took a seat as Serena gave him his plate. After a few minutes, Axel was finished, not one crumb was left on his plate, at first Serena gapped at the sight, but soon began to chuckle. She took his dish away and put it in the sink, and began to wash it.

"Hey Serena?" called Roxas, she raised her head a little, so he could see a bit of her face, her hair fell on both sides of her face, moving like little waves as her head moved along with her arms, her eyes seemed to be half open, the glimmer of red in her eyes could be noticed just barely, and a little smile could be seen adorning her face, it took him a while to find what he was going to say as he was lost in his trail of thoughts. "Want to see your new room?"

"Sure, lead the way!" she said, a more apparent smile could be seen now, "just give me a second," she finished cleaning up, and dried her hands, "all done!"

"le' 's go!!" Axel said, he stood up, pulling Roxas up with him, he looked up at Serena and began to walk towards Roxas's room.

After a while, when the trio reached the steps, Roxas piped up, annoyance unmistakable in his voice, he ordered Axel to let go of him, and as soon as Axel complied, he suggested a race, to which Axel complied and sprinted away with Roxas following behind.

"Hey Roxas! WAIT UP!!" Serena began to run after him, as he suddenly became exceedingly fast, "why do you have to be so damn fast?" she yelled, and began to run after them.

"'Cause I trained him!" evidently, Axel had heard her, he was running beside her, he turned to look at her and gave her a smirk, and began to run faster, "only six more floors left!!"

"Six more? Aw, maan!!"

"Hurry up, or Marluxia'll get you!"

"Whaaa? Can't we use portals?"

"Portals? Now where's the fun in that?"

"Fun? It's NOT fun!!" soon enough, Axel was out of sight, a while later when Serena lost count of the floors and Stairs, she began to loose her temper, "STUPID ATHLETIC PEOPLE! STUPID BIG BIG OVERLY BIG CASTLE! STUPID STAIRS! STUPID FLOORS! STUPID PLACE! Arggh!!"

"Watch your temper kid, someone might get hurt." A familiar voice said, Serena turned around to see who it was to find Xigbar.

"DO YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN??"

"Hey, take a chill pill! Where are you headin' anyway?"

"Roxas's room."

"Inn'e supposed to show you where it is?"

"Yeah, but he and Axel ran off and left me by myself! THE MORONS! I'll KIIILL THEM!"

"Calm down! Go down one floor and look for a door with the number thirteen on it." he stated calmly, _man, I'd hate to get on her bad side!_

"Oh, Thanks Xigbar! See ya soon!" she said as she began to run down the stairs, as soon as she found the door, she threw the doors open, "YOU MORONS!! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME THERE?"

She pounced on Axel, and pinned him to the ground, she had both legs on each side of him, which kept him from using his hands, her left arm rested near his head, she put one of her fingers in her mouth and covered it with saliva, she placed it near his ear, "say it."

"leggo!!"

"say it!"

"say what?"

"say it or I wont let go!"

"Fine fine!! You are the better pyromaniac and I am nothing without you!! There, I said it now LET GO!!" _how could he have remembered? He couldn't even remember me _she thought.

"Serena are you going to let go of me or what?" Axel interrupted her thoughts. Still lost in her own thoughts, she only loosened her grip on him.

"What was... that?" said a bewildered Roxas. Serena pushed herself up into a sitting position and Axel propped himself up on his elbows.

"Umm... well..." she began, she pushed her hair behind her ears and said, "oh... emm... it's nothing, really it's nothing important."

Roxas shrugged his shoulder and looked away, not without glancing at Axel who was too busy staring at Serena, with a blank look on his face.

"You think you two could get off each other? I mean, I'm too young to see that kind of thing, I don't want to loose my innocence to that."

"Huh?" the two looked at each other at the same time, Serena jumped off of Axel as soon as she realized what it would seem to an outsider, for she was still sitting on top of Axel. Luckily for them, they withdrew right before Demyx entered the room, of course Roxas began laughing hysterically when they jumped apart.

"Hey guys! I heard you're gonna stay here Rena! That's so great!" Demyx said.

"Y-yeah..."

"Oh yeah, let's go see your room!" Roxas said, as soon as he stopped laughing, he got up and dragged Axel and Rena to their feet, they walked out of the room and into the one next door. Serena could describe the room with one word, White. The walls were white, the floor was white, the bed, the desk and the dresser were white, the door and window were also white.

"How... white." Serena commented.

"Yeah, so Rena, you will be sleeping in Axel's room, and Axel is gonna sleep in mine along with me, this room is off limits to you." said Roxas.

"What? Why? It's **my** room." Serena said, perplexed as to why she was banned from this room.

"We know but we find it to be... too dull for our liking, so, we are going to... redecorate it for you." Axel said, as he walked around the room, he gestured towards the room.

"Yeah, and we are gonna need Naminé's help." Roxas said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yeah."

"Hey, can I help?" piped up Demyx, he had taken a seat beside Roxas on Serena's bed.

"Sure! We always need an extra set of hands, even if they're as clumsy and useless as hell." Axel said sarcastically.

"Hey! Be nice!" Serena said, "there, there Demyx, they don't know what they're talking about," she said as she patted him on the back, Roxas looked at her then at Axel and began to laugh.

"No..." Axel began, "**you** don't know what **you're** talking about."

She turned to him and shrugged, "so how long is it gonna take?"

"With Naminé's help, a day or two." Answered Roxas.

"Okie Dokie! How's your room like Axel?"

"Red. Red and fiery all over." He replied.

"Cool!"

"Yeah, I've been to every members' room -some without their knowledge- and Axel's room is the coolest!" commented Roxas.

"Come, I'll show you mine!" he said and dragged her out of her room and into his, which was about four doors down on the opposite side, and it had the number eight on it, "here's my room!"

As Serena stepped into the room, she could see the four walls painted green with yellow orange and red flames going up mid way from the floor, the carpet was a deep shade of red. The bed was king sized, the railings were black decorated with flames, the bed covers were black with a red dragon in the middle, and the pillows were blood red with small black dragons on them. The closet was black with red dragon handles, and another door, which was painted red-brown, led to a little bathroom, which was red, black, and white.

"WoooOooow! This room is amazing!!" she said, she spun around to see every bit of the room. Axel, who stood near the door, had a smug look on his face. "I can now understand why you call it the coolest room."

_

* * *

_

_Well, I hope you liked this chapter, I know it was pretty much uneventful, but hey, new room!! Yay! my friend read it again, and she says it's AWSOME!!! but i have my doubts... Hope you liked it! thanks for reading! now please review, and dont think that someone else would do it and you too lazy to do it! also, I'm soooo sorry, I know its a mega short chapter but... MY BRAIN'S NOT WORKING!! sorry! _

_bam!_


	3. SOMEBODY SAVE MEEE

_Sorry for the long wait, stupid exams got in the way... ehehe...Sorry again...re-v-iew... review people! REVIEW!!_

* * *

She stood in the middle of Axel's room, her pajamas, which consisted of a blood red T-shirt from Axel and baggy black pants from Demyx. She still hadn't quite gotten over the room's awesomeness. She waked towards the bed and sat down. 

_mmm... comfy!_ She thought, as she sat down.

"hey," Axel announced his arrival, "miss me?"

_how can I not?_ she said as she smirked evilly, but it soon faded once she noticed she hadn't said anything, "so, do you guys do anything interesting around here?" _first time I've been alone with him in a long, long time... I sure did miss him,_ She thought.

"Xemnas sorta lets us do anything we want as long as we don't bother anyone else and most importantly, not let Saïx see us."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because, Saïx and Axel have been enemies from the beginning, so Saïx would **love** to see Axel in trouble!" said Roxas as he walked into the room.

"Hiya Roxas." She said as he nodded to her, "so, Axi-poo and Sexy no likey each other?"

"Sexy?" said Axel astonished, "Axi-poo?"

"yeah, those are the closest nicknames I've got." She said and continued to laugh.

"Sexy... I don't think that will fit." Axel said as he shook his head.

"How about...Xemnas' wife?" Serena proposed.

"Oooh... perfect!!" said Axel and Roxas in unison, to which Serna responded with laughter.

"I need to go get Axi-poo's bed ready so... see ya in five."

"see ya!" waved Serena. After a couple of moments, Axel went and sat down beside her. "do you... you really don't have...?"

"no, you can check if you want." He said and held out his wrist for her, instead, she pushed it away and leaned in and rested her head on his chest. _Nothing... not a single sound... _she listened for a few moments and it stayed that way, she didn't hear anything, except for the sound of his breathing. "Isn't that anatomically impossible?"

He chuckled and said "sort of, but..." he looked down at her and saw tears in her eyes, "w-what's wrong?"

"nothing..." she held back a sob and shook violently, rested her head on his chest and thought _please.. please... anything... something... I need to know... poor Axel, I wish I could help, and I will! _She was about to pull away when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Serena?" he called after a few moments of silence, "are you sure? Are you sure we haven't met before?"

"why do you ask?" she asked, trying to avoid his question.

"Because, I'm having these memories... and you're in them, but... I don't remember them at all, I think it's from my past life but... why can't I remember if it is? Demyx can, Xigbar can everyone else can... so why can't I?"

"Memories?"

"Yeah, like when you tackled me today... I don't know where that came from, but it felt right, it felt like it happened before... Serena... do I know you from somewhere? And why are you always in them?" he asked looking down on her he saw her take a deep breath as if she was going to tell a long tale of life and death.

"Because-"

"Hey Axel!! Your bed's ready!!" bellowed Roxas from the door, both Axel and Serena looked up and soon parted.

"Yeah... ok... well, I'll see you tomorrow, Rena." He said with a small knowing smile. _I knew it!! I knew I knew her from somewhere!!_ He thought.

"See ya guys!!" she said, "G'night!!"

"Night." They said in unison as they walked out the door.

The next day, Serena woke up to the sound of three people screaming and water hissing, and to the smell of smoke, she quickly shot up right and looked out into the hall to see what was happening.

She saw a lot of smoke and through the smoke she could see, just barely a red head and a blond.

"CALM DOWN AXEL!! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I'M SORRY!!!" yelled the blond who seemed to be Demyx.

"SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" retorted Axel.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!"

"HOW IS IT NOT YOUR FAULT WHEN I SAW YOU DO IT??" another blast of fire, followed by a scream.

"CALM DOWN!!"

"BURN, BABY!!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ONE HERE??" yelled Serena, at this both Axel and Demyx stopped fighting and looked at her panting heavily. Serena got a good look at them, Axel's hair was unusually Red, bright red and some of this red was dripping down onto his shoulders and dieing his hood red. A few seconds passed and then the fight continued, "STOP. IT. NOOOW!!" again the two stopped but this time Roxas and Serena held Axel down. "CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON??"

"We were working on your room, so that we could finish a bit of it quickly and then spend sometime with you, but Demyx, THE MORON, decided to HELP! So, he tripped over a bucket full of paint, at that time I was laying on the ground and the bucket landed on MY HEAD and this is what happened!!" he said and pointed to his hair, Serena stifled a chuckle and took him by the arm and led him to the bathroom.

"Poor pretty hair... I'll fix it for you, come on." She said as she dragged him there.

"but..."

"no buts! Come on!" she pulled to a stop in the bathroom and turned to him. "strip!"

"W-WHAT?!?!" he yelled, a light blush on his face.

"No, not like that!!" she pulled at the Zipper on his coat and unzipped it and let it fall to the ground, which led to her being very close to Axel. "There!!"

"Umm... what are you doing?"

"Cleaning you up, seeing as you, obviously, are incapable of doing so!" she said as she pulled his top off. "bend forward and let your head be in the line of fire of the water!!"

He nodded and did as he was told, a while later, after a few shouts and Axel getting his hands slapped-away-until-they-turned-red later, they got out of the bathroom. Axel was drying his hair with a towel and Serena had his clothes in her arms.

"thanks Rena."

"no problem!! Now if you don't mind, I'm going to kick Demyx ass for messing up my room and you hair." She said with an inaudible dreamy sigh. A few seconds passed, Roxas and Axel, who both were in Axel's room, heard a few shouts, screams, and 'SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!' yells, and something like glass shattering, and then they smelt smoke.

"you think he's getting what he deserves?" asked Axel with a smirk as he looked at the door.

"oh yeah!!" said Roxas, who was fully sure of what he said, because he had already seen her in action. "I once saw her kick Seifer's ass. Remember Seifer, the blond who kept trying to get me in trouble?"

Axel nodded, and Roxas continued while screams and battle cries could be heard in the background.

"boy was it awesome, he challenged her because she stood up for me once, and she made fun of him for picking on a her, 'cause she's a girl and all, and he told her not use the girl card and tried to hit her but she ended up whooping his ass." Roxas said, and soon began to laugh, "every time she came to town, he would challenge her, saying it was a struggle practice session. One time, they were in the arena, and she was taking it easy on him, so, he thought that he was getting better and he began to pick on her, saying that because she's a female she's obviously weaker, and he was better, so she exploded."

"Exploded?"

"Yeah, she whooped his ass good, she's somewhat of a feminist, so she hurt him well enough for him to learn his lesson, she simply proved him wrong."

"I like her!!"

"yeah, she's your type of girl... Axi-poo." Roxas said jokingly. Axel hit him on the shoulder and said.

"don't call me that!"

"don't call you what?" asked Serena as she walked into the room. "don't call you what, Axel?"

"umm... nothing!"

"How's Demyx?"

"Fine." She said with a mischievous smile that made both Axel and Roxas shudder.

"Fine? FINE? How could you say I'm _fine_? This is _NOT_ fine!! Look at me!" said Demyx as he walked into the room, limping. He had a black eye, and bruises all over, his clothes shredded and torn, half of his hair stood on ends.

"oh stop your whining!!" she said, as she rolled her eyes. Axel gaped at Demyx as he looked from Serena to Demyx then back to Serena again.

"..." he couldn't say anything, he was speechless, how could a girl like her, so fragile and peaceful looking, be capable of doing that? "y-you did that?"

She shrugged and leaned on the door, as Roxas began to speak.

"That's not even close to what she did to Seifer, he couldn't even think straight!" Roxas said as if it was a fact.

"Who? Seifer? Oh! that moron had it coming!! He said women are weaker than men! What type of moron says that to a girl, and not just any girl, me!!" she said as she pointed to herself.

"But its sooo painful!!" said Demyx as he attempted to sit down.

"I'd hate to get on her bad side..." whispered Axel to Roxas.

"You better not." Roxas whispered back.

"so? My room's red?"

"not anymore it's not." Axel said as he glared at Demyx.

"Demyx, you are banned from Serena's room until its ready." Roxas said in a serious tone.

"WHAT??...ow... Whaddya mean? For Pete's sake! It was a mistake!!" he said.

"Your off! Now go whine in your own room!!" said Axel. They all watched Demyx walk out sulkily and head towards his room.

"What now?" she asked.

"Saïx and Xemnas have gone out to investigate something, which means-" began Roxas.

"Which means, we can do whatever we want!!" said Axel enthusiastically.

"Perfect! Can we burn the castle down now?" she asked, clapping her hands together.

"I wish! But we live here!" Axel said as if disappointed.

"How 'bout we go get some sea salt ice-cream and go sit on the tower?" Roxas proposed.

"let's go!!" Serena said. Axel stood up and got his clothes from the closet while Roxas opened a portal.

"portal? Do we have to?" Serena asked.

"yeah, how else would we get there?" asked Axel.

"come on let's go." Roxas said as he pushed her through.

As soon as she stepped into the darkness, she felt a heavy weight rested on her chest, she walked in a few feet and then the pain began, such unbearable pain, her knees gave in as she fell to the ground, her hand clutching her chest.

"Rena? Are you alright?" asked Axel, as he knelt down beside her.

"what's wrong?" asked Roxas.

"I-I don't know..." she said, _I can't tell them now, it'll ruin everything!! I can't!_

_

* * *

_

_Author's note:_

_OOOoooOOOOh!! What can't she tell them? What's this mysterious secret she has? What is causing the weight on her chest? Her heart faltering? Darkness getting its hold on her? _

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the latenessness!! Exams and all, trying to write a story to get it published... and then giving up on it... anywaaaay, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Every review counts!! Please and thank you!!_

_I bid you toodles,_

_Black13dragon._

* * *


	4. Strong Memories

"Superior? He's starting to remember." one of the Organization members said.

"Yes, I know of that. This may cause some trouble for us." Xemnas said, "Marluxia? You are assigned to Castle Oblivion are you not?"

"Yes, Superior." Another hooded figure answered.

"Axel shall join you. We need to separate them." Xemnas said, "But first I need to have a little talk with our youngest and newest member. You are all dismissed."

* * *

"Axel, you are assigned to Castle Oblivion, Marluxia shall be in charge, Larxene, Lexaeus, Zexion, and Vexen are stationed with them as well. Marluxia, take Naminé with you. You are to leave today." Xemnas ordered, he called for a meeting and all the residents of the Castle That Never Was were there, including Serena. "Number thirteen? I need to speak to you **privately**."

"Yes Superior." They all said in unison, and began to open portals to their rooms. Yet again, Serena had that little painful problem, and yet again Axel and Roxas wondered what the matter was.

"We'll never finish Serena's room in time!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Yes we will!! We'll start as soon as you get back from your **private **meeting with **Mansex**." Axel said as they walked towards Rena's temporary room, he Stressed on the words 'Mansex' and 'Private'.

"OOooh!! Wonder what they'll talk about! Or should I say what they'll do?" Serena said, catching Axel's drift.

"Oh la la! It must be something special." Said Axel, he smirked when he saw Roxas fuming and Serena laughing.

"Yeah, for It to be private and Xemnas to announce it in front of everyone..." Serena continued.

"SHUT UP!! Shut up, shut up!! I'm too young for this!!" Roxas yelled.

"Fifteen is the new nineteen Roxas; you're **not** too young for this." Serena said it as if it was a fact everyone knew.

"True, true..."

"Then what are you? The new thirty? That means you're too **old **for this!"

"Nineteen is nineteen no matter how you look at it Roxie!" Axel said.

"Roxie!!" Serena exclaimed and began to laugh as Roxas got all miffed and went through a portal with his hood up.

"Think he'll be pissed when he gets back?" Serena asked.

"Doubt it. He'll be blushing like mad and start telling all about how they kissed and how they-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down there cowboy! I have an overly active imagination!!"

"reaally??" Axel asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "picture this... a grassy field full of nothing but beautiful flowers of every color, a lone tree standing in the middle, you stand there in it's shade enjoying the view... when you see... XEMNAS FROLICKING BARE NAKED!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!! MY MIND!! IT'S ON FIRE!!! HEEELP MEEE!!"

"Axel! What did you do to the poor girl?" an approaching hooded figure said.

"Nothing Luxord, just kidding around." Serena said.

"Hey you're getting good at guessing now!! Congrats!!" Demyx said, as he too, approached.

"NOOO!! THE HAIR RUINER ARRIVES!!" yelled Serena jokingly.

"Hello to you too." Replied Demyx as he walked away and Luxord vanished.

"Well. That was rather interesting, don't you think?" Axel asked, and Serena nodded as they continued their way to the room.

"So? What did you do to get Xemnas to make you leave?" asked Serena once they arrived.

"More importantly, how do I know you?" he asked and folded his arms.

"I don't think I should tell you, I think you'll be in more trouble if I do." She said and looked away.

"Trouble? What's that got to do with anything? C'mon tell me how I know you."

"Forget it, I'll tell you later once I'm sure of my theory."

"Which is?"

"aah fine! I'll tell you. a year ago, when you had a heart and you lived in a world called radiant garden, we, you and I, were very **very** close, we were going to be married on the day of my birthday, but you left with Demy to see what happened to his brother Even, you left the day before my birthday. You promised you'd be back, but you never did. So, I went to look for you, and found you in the basement in a room with the number eight on it, you were half gone, I saw it happen to you, I saw... the heartless take away your heart and I could do nothing to stop them. So now, I've been going from world to world trying to find you, or at least find anything that shows you're alive, I found a girl called Naminé and she told me that you were alive and you are a Nobody and where you are. That's how I arrived here." she said, she was on the verge of crying, and as soon as her tears began to fall, Axel wrapped his arms around her. "Even though I know you no longer have a Heart, I **will** get it back, even though I know you can't feel, but I'll **never** loose hope that somewhere somehow you still feel the same way you felt."

"So, that's why I keep getting nightmares, with you always in them! I kept seeing the same scenario over and over again, black and yellow blobs, pain, and a girl standing by the door watching it happen and... Guilt. I felt guilty." He said, recalling his dreams.

"Black and yellow blobs are heartless, pain is when they attacked, the girl is me, guilt... I don't know why." She said, her sobbing had ended a while later. "I don't think you expected the reason of my familiarity to be so sad."

"No, I didn't. But I put two and two together and figured some of it out." He said.

"By the way, Xigbar, Xaldin, Demyx and Roxas all remember me. But Roxas is from Twilight Town." She said as he nodded. Soon after, Roxas appeared, but he looked thoughtful as if he was in his own little world.

"Roxas? What's up?" Serena asked.

"Nothing." He replied, half heartedly.

"You're a bad liar Roxas." Axel said, "You know better than to lie to us."

Roxas sighed, and refused to tell them what's up, he had a lot on his mind. He didn't even understand it let alone be capable to explain it to them.

"Xemnas... told me about my other."

Axel looked stunned and Serena gaped at him, neither could say anything, so Roxas chose to continue.

"it all makes sense. I always felt different, not the emptiness type of different, the different type of different. When I was at Twilight Town and even now... I always felt different." He said, with his head lowered. "Xemnas said he'll be visiting you guys at Castle Oblivion, but he banned me from going there, saying I'll get the maximum punishment if I go, when I asked him why, he said it's because Sora, my other, doesn't know about me."

After a long while of silence, Axel spoke up when Roxas stood up and opened a portal.

"What are gonna do?"

"I'm going to... Twilight Town; I need to clear my head." He said as he walked into the portal, sparing them one last glance. "You can come if you want to."

Axel jumped up and ran towards the portal; he turned around and looked at Serena, as if expecting her to follow.

"What about you? Coming?" asked Roxas.

She walked through the hallways of castle oblivion trying to find Marluxia, she needed to ask him about Naminé, yet the 'man' was nowhere to be found. Axel had taken off with Roxas, she told him she needed to find Naminé to ask her a few things, although she actually wanted to see whether her theory was correct or not.

"Marluxia? May I speak to Naminé in private?" she asked, she found Marluxia in the thirteenth floor; the highest there was.

"As long as it's nothing to do with anything she's not **supposed** to know." He said as he strode across the room and out the door. Naminé was seated on a white chair next to a white table. _Nothing new about the whiteness_, she thought.

"Hey, Naminé!" she greeted as she approached the girl. She looked up and gave Serena a faint smile.

"I knew you'd be coming soon!" she said.

"Yeah..." she said, as she seated herself on a chair near Naminé. "I've come up with a theory."

"Oh? About Axel's..."

"Yeah, you said you know but you can't tell me, right?" she asked, and saw Naminé nod in response, "and that your ability only works on people related to Sora, right?" another nod, "Axel is related to Sora through Roxas, and also because he's gonna meet him now, right?" another nod, "that means that for some reason, the organization made you erase Axel's memories, right?"

"Yes, because, Axel's emotions and memories were too strong for him to believe he was a Nobody, he even escaped so he could come back to you. His memories of his feelings for you were unbelievably strong, stronger than the others'. So the organization made me erase them, saying he would become a useful member." She said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Serena asked after a while, more to herself than to Naminé.

"Leave." Naminé answered, and continued, "Now that he remembers you that means he will never give up on you. Go and find a way to get his heart back!"

"I will, but... it's hard... to leave... I've finally found..." Serna began, but a tear ran down the left side of her face.

"SERENA!! Marluxia told me you're...here..."Axel began as he burst through the door; he trailed off as soon as he saw Serena look away with tears in her eyes. "Wh...What's...?" He walked towards Serena hurriedly, "Serena...? Serena... What's wrong?"

She stood up as his arms reached out to her. She looked up at him as another tear fell down from her eyes.

"Axel... I have to leave..." she said, she tried to walk away, but he grasped her shoulders keeping her from leaving.

"What?" he asked in disbelief, "What?" he repeated coldly, "why do you have to... leave?"

"I need to... find your heart." She said as she looked up at him, looking him in the eye.

"Why... wh..." he tried to say something but was too lost for words, "Leave? To where?"

"I don't know! I have to figure it out." She said, as another tear fell. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Promise me you'll come back." He said, "Promise!"

"I promise." She said, as she dug her face in his chest, "and I'll promise Ill get your heart back."

She looked up at him as they parted; he gave her a faint smile as he wiped her tears away.

"Naminé?" Serena called, "could you... erase Axel's memories of me? Temporarily?" Serena asked as her heart broke just thinking about it. Naminé nodded and stood up, Axel backed away looking stunned, as Serena gave him a small smile and said,

"If I don't do this you'll probably try to find me, or try to come with me, and I won't be able to say no to you. So, it's for the best. And I swear we'll see each other soon..." Serena said, she gave him a small peck on the lips and said. "I'll miss you."

**

* * *

****Authoress' note:**

So... can that be considered as a cliffhanger? I highly doubt that... anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ummm... PLEASE REVIEW!!! Please and thank you!! ok so, RaNdOmE MoMeNt beginssss!!

WE loves AXEL! I think that's quite obvious... MAAAAAAAAAAAW! Ahem... ahem... OOooooOOh pretty flames!! jumps in

Authoress is gone... dum dum duuuuuum... ping.


	5. A Nobody Can Feel

"please... don't..." he begged, he felt weak, he felt sleepy and tired, his vision blurred as his eyes began to close, he was losing consciousness, his body was stilling in her arms, and she was kneeling beside him as her never ending tears began to flow, he caught a last glimpse of her, she was smiling down at him with tears in her eyes, "I'll miss you my love."

Gone.

Gone forever.

He didn't remember her anymore.

Her existence meant nothing.

The only man that truly, deeply cared for her had forgotten her.

She walked down the lonely streets of The World That Never Was, just like she did before, the same streets, the same way, the same girl, and for the same reason, to find **his heart.** She walked in this world one last time before she vanished into a portal of light, to find another world on the other side.

Days had passed, months even, it all seemed very long to her, and she had thought long and hard about how she was supposed to get Axel's heart back, but she promised herself that if she could get Axel's heart back she'd get Roxas's and Demyx's too. She had traveled long and far, jumping from world to world, she knew the organization was tailing her, and she also knew that Roxas has left the organization. She chose to visit the world that reminded her of him.

Twilight Town.

"Hey, you're new here aren't you?" she heard a familiar dreary voice say.

"No, I'm not new here Seifer!" she said as she turned around to face him, "Stop bugging me!"

"Serena! Long time no see, where've you been?" he asked, seemingly ignoring her comment.

"Grounded."

"For this long? What did you do? Kill someone?" he asked jokingly.

"I'm about to." She said threateningly.

"What did you say?" asked the tall buff male by his side.

"You heard me." She said. she wouldn't hesitate to kill those three; every time she came they'd do the same thing over and over again.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!" she heard yet another familiar voice yell, "Leave her alone." The person repeated. She turned towards the person to see him wearing a black cloak and light blond hair peeking through the top. Roxas.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who's fully prepared to kick your ass."

"Tch. No one can beat Seifer, y'know!"

"We don't have time for this Seifer! Let me go!" Serena yelled as the blond grasped the front of her cloak. "How pathetic, picking on a girl. What? You couldn't find anyone you can beat so you decided to try a girl? Wow! That's pathetic, even for someone like you. Well, I'll tell you one thing pal..." she griped the hand that held her cloak tightly, she raised her left foot and kicked him in the face, his grip on her loosened as she flipped him over, she turned around and kneeled beside him, "You picked the wrong girl."

She walked towards Roxas, whose hood was still up.

"Hey Roxie!"

"Hey." He replied as they walked away into an alley, "you never loose your touch."

"I've got a reputation to keep!" she said as she smiled. He opened a black portal, with his left hand as he dragged her through with the other.

"How'd you get here?" he asked.

"Portals." She replied. She clutched her heart as she walked through the darkness.

"Why? Axel must be devastated."

"Not really, I made Naminé erase his memories of me."

"Understandable. Hey, do you love him?"

"Yeah, if I didn't I wouldn't be running all over to get his heart back." She replied as they reached the top of the tower and sat down.

"Why'd you leave the Organization?" she asked.

"I need to find my other."

"Looks like we both are on the run!" she said with a smile. "On the run with the organization following close behind."

"Yeah..."

"Mind if I tag along?" she asked

"Go ahead, it'll be fun."

"Great! So, any progress?"

"None. There's a guy who keeps trying to fight me, he keeps saying that I am just like Sora."

"Sora?"

"My other."

"Oh yeah, I remember."

"What about you?"

"I've come up with a theory, but I'm not sure It'll work..."

"Ice-cream?" Roxas suggested as he handed her an ice cream.

"Thanks" she said as she took it in her hands, "I'm gonna miss this place."

"Yeah..."

"What'd Axel do when you left?"

"He seemed to be depressed, but I don't know, we're Nobodies, we're not supposed to feel."

"If you don't have a heart you** can** feel, it's just harder." She said, "That's what I think."

"what do you mean?"

"You're a Nobody right? But you still have feelings, like you feel a little regret 'cause you left Axel, you're also glad that you found me, at least you now have company..."

She walked, yet again, in The World That Never Was, but this time she wasn't alone, Roxas walked beside her. They reached the longest tower in this world the one with the large screens on it. It began to rain, as a group of heartless stood nearby.

"Wait, I think he's here."

"Who's he?"

"**Him**." He said as he pointed to the top of the tower where a young man with silver hair stood. "He never gives up."

Roxas walked towards the tower killing a few heartless on the way. Soon enough he began to run up the tower, how he did that Serena did not know, but as he almost reached the top, the silver-haired guy jumped down. It was an intense fight; all Serena could see was a flash of light when the keyblades struck each other, at some point when Roxas seemed to have won, they began to talk to each other, Roxas seemed enraged by the young man's word's and lunged at him, somehow, the silver-haired young man encased himself in a tower of Darkness and in his place stood Xemnas, or what looked like Xemnas, he had a Guardian attached to his back, the guardian reached forward and grasped Roxas by the neck, Roxas' keyblades fell to the ground and he soon followed. Tears began to run down Serena's cheeks, was Roxas dead? Gone forever? Or was he unconscious?

A while later, a man in red rags approached, the Xemnas look-alike and the newcomer exchanged a few words, and they seemed to get ready to leave.

"WAIT!!" Serena yelled, as she ran towards them. "Take me with you, I promise you no harm, and I promise I wont do anything wrong." The two didn't say anything so she continued, "I know you want him to get Sora back, and I know Naminé has Sora and is working on his memories. I know who you two are." the benefit of being who she is, was that she knew everything she wanted to know. For example, she knew Axel was currently brooding because of Roxas' leave.

"Who are you?"

"Serena Silvertongue," she said, and then turned towards the man in the red rags, "remember me? I lived in your world."

"Rena." The man nodded, "she can come, follow us."

She stood in a room full of electrical equipment, a computer with several screens stood out the most, DiZ, is what the man in red rags called himself, sat in front of said computer, typing away. The Xemnas look-alike, who chose to be called Ansem, stood beside her, she had grown close to the two of them.

"DiZ? When is Sora gonna be ready?" asked Ansem.

"Soon." Came a reply, oh what a useful answer it was.

"Can I go see Roxas now?" Serena asked.

"Yes, just don't tell him anything-"

"Why don't you trust me?" she frowned, "every time I ask, you say the same thing... What's your problem?"

"Calm down, Rena." Ansem said, as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Here's your way, Miss Silvertongue."

"Thanks. See ya soon!"

"Hiya, Roxas." Serena greeted. She was sitting on the tower's ledge, as Roxas approached "sorry I didn't come yesterday."

"Hi. It's ok." He said, he said as he sat down beside her.

"Miss me?" she asked with a smile.

"Not really." He replied, and he got a nudge in return.

"Hey!"

"Kidding, kidding!"

"How are Hayner and the others?"

"They're ok," he said as he shrugged, "there's a struggle match tomorrow."

"Oh? Are you..?"

"Yeah, me and Hayner."

"How are things going on between you two?" she asked, "you're supposed to be a bit more up beat when you talk about your best friend." _Just like you did when you talked about Axel._

"Well..."

"Yeah?"

"We were supposed to... let me start from the beginning." He said, and began to tell Serena what she already knew, that they were gathering money to go to the beach, that Ansem took the money, and that Roxas forgot about their Struggle practice session, he also told her about Naminé and the dusks and the men in cloaks. "So, Hayner is avoiding me."

"You'll patch things up in no time!! You **are **best friends!" She said, patting him on the back, "hey, can I sleepover at your house tonight?"

"Yeah, sure!!"

Roxas fought Hayner and won, he fought Seifer and won, he fought Vivi and won, he also fought Setzer and won, and so in the end he won the tournament.

"Woohoooo!! Go Roxas!! I knew you could do it!" Serena cheered, as Roxas approached, in one hand he held the prize and the struggle bat in the other. _Why did Axel appear? The Organization must have sent him._

"Thanks." He said faintly, as he sat down beside her on the tower, Hayner, Pence and Olette sat on her other side. _Makes sense, he would be crazy if he didn't get affected by time suddenly stopping and everyone freezing, he almost saw me._

A conversation issued after that, Serena wasn't listening, she was thinking about Axel, _why did he appear? _

"Here." Roxas threw her a small white Crystal ball, as he threw the others to the rest.

"Pretty." She said, making several people chuckle. "What's this for?"

Roxas simply shrugged, "one more thing for us to share." Hayner said, Roxas held it to the sun, as did the rest of them. Soon enough he stood up to leave and Serena stood up as well, but he lost his footing and fell down, Serena yelled after him and so did the others. Then time stopped and Ansem appeared.

"DiZ is gonna fix this up, let's go and get him back to his house." He said. "Sora will be up soon."

The day after that, Roxas and the gang went out to do their homework, The Seven Wonders of Twilight Town. Most of them were glitches in the system but for some reason it didn't matter to them, once they reached the sixth Wonder, the Ghost Train, said to be completely empty, for some reason, DiZ showed it to Roxas, Ansem questioned the act, and DiZ told him it was instead of the trip to the beach.

They left Sunset Hill, forgetting about the seventh and last Wonder. Roxas remembered so he found that the haunted mansion is the last Wonder. He went through the forest to reach the mansion, as he reached it, Pence came and told him about it, that a lone girl would stand in the window at the Left, Roxas saw it was Naminé and had a little _chat_ with her, she told him that he wasn't supposed to exist, Roxas, of course, was confused.

A day later, Roxas ran into Axel, and he seemed to remember Axel but DiZ cut in, and told Roxas to go to the mansion, he met Naminé and she told him he would be whole and that he wouldn't disappear, yet again Roxas was confused, disappear? He'd be whole? What was she talking about? She left him a sketch of three things, the Heartless' sign, the Nobodies sign, the third thing Serena had not seen before; she did not know what it was. He went to the Library and completed Naminé's sketch and it opened the path to the Laboratory, he met Axel yet again and they fought.

"Let's meet again in the next life." Axel said as he began to fade away.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting." Roxas replied, he finally remembered Axel, and he had to say good-bye again.

"Silly." He said, "just because you have a next life..." and faded away.

Roxas continued his way deeper into the Lab, he saw two pods that contained Donald and Goofy. He went towards the door at the end, to find a huge pod in the middle of an extremely white room. DiZ stood in front of it, and they had a little conversation, and soon enough Roxas was enraged by DiZ's words and began to thrash the hologram.

"Sora." He said as he saw the person inside the large pod, "you're lucky." He said, and continued as his arms dropped by his sides, "looks like my summer vacation's... over."

And so Roxas was gone and Sora stood in his place.

Serena was depressed most of the time, and talked to Naminé and Ansem only. A while later, meaning after a few months or so, Ansem brought up he subject of Serena's place of stay.

"Miss Silvertongue, if you wish, you could move into Twilight Town." DiZ replied to Ansem's question.

"The real Twilight Town or the fake one?" she asked.

"The real one."

Soon enough, she moved into a flat all by herself, Ansem would visit from time to time, and she would visit Naminé. She made friends with a man called Zell, and a girl called Quistis. She also had met a talking dog, by the name Red, move in with her.

"Serena!!"

"What, Zell?"

"Could you make me some hot dogs? Please?" he begged her. Hot dogs were his favorite dish, and hot dogs were the only thing Serena would make without being forced to.

"Serena? Do you have any books?" asked Quistis.

"Yeah, they're in my library." She pointed towards a door near her bedroom.

"Thank you." Quistis replied, as she headed towards the door to the right of Serena's bedroom. Serena finished making Zell's Hot dog and gave it to him.

"Serena?" Zell called, "you never told me how you got here."

"that's a long, LONG story, best I tell it later..." she said, Zell shrugged and began to dig into his hot dog. _Squall... you told me about your friends... I guess I found two of them..._

Authoress' note:

Hope you liked this chapter; it mostly talks about Roxas's hardships... I would like to ask the people of S.E, did they think about the fact that people might like Roxas more than Sora? I sure do.

Review!!

BAM!


	6. The Ending

Author's note:

There are two kinds of endings, the end that sucks and everyone dies in the end, and the ending that mostly everyone likes, the happy ending. You be the judge of this ending, whether it's this or that, and if you happen to dislike this ending tell me, I already have it written...

Enjoy.

if you're younger than 13 or 14 dont continue reading...

* * *

A few weeks passed, and she swore she had seen Sora and Roxas in Town, so she asked the people most likely to know... Hayner, Pence and Olette, sure they didn't always greet new comers but they are the only people she could think of, also because if Roxas was there he was bound to talk to them.

"Hey guys!" she greeted them all, and saw that a girl with dark red hair sat among them, "hey are you the new girl? Who are you?"

"Kairi. Who are you?" she asked as she stood up and held out her hand for Serena's. _Kairi... you shouldn't have come here... this is a trap! _

"Serena, Serena Silvertongue." She replied with a smile as she shook her hand.

"She's the person you should go to if you have **big **problems!" Pence introduced.

"She's good for homework too!" Olette added.

"She's ok at skating..." Hayner concluded with a small shrug.

"Aww... you're just jealous because I beat you!" she said as she ruffled Hayner's hair, he quickly shook her hand away.

"Nice to meet you Kairi, I'm ... what they just said." Serena said with a small chuckle. Kairi nodded in reply as Serena continued on, "has any of you seen a boy with spiky brown hair, blue eyes and a giant key?"

"Sora?" asked Hayner.

"That's the guy..." Serena said with a nod. And so they began telling her that he had passed by, and that he should be coming back sometime soon.

"And Kairi's waiting for him too." Pence added.

"Kairi? How do you and Sora know each other?" asked Olette, and so, Kairi began telling the long, long tale.

"that's so romantic!" announced Olette, and Kairi was about to reply, when a black portal appeared in the middle of the place, and out walked a red-head, Serena was caught off guard that she didn't hear half of what he was saying, she only saw that Pence, Hayner and Olette tried to stop and failed miserably. He was a few feet away from Kairi when Serena jumped in front of her.

"If you're gonna take her, you'll have to take me too!" she said. He looked taken aback, but gave her a smirk, and went for her arm.

"We have no room for one more person." He said and was about to push her away, when she held onto his.

"Take me with you or I'll open a portal and lead her somewhere you can't find her." she threatened.

"That's impossible." He said as he grasped her arm more tightly. She held out her arm and opened a white portal.

"Wanna bet?" she said with a smirk as his vanished, he grasped her arm tightly and flung her across the room and into the black portal, and began to drag Kairi into it.

"Come on." He said as he began to drag the two deeper into the black abyss. Serena's heart began to falter again, and her hand reached up for it.

"Please... can we go any faster? My heart can't handle this..." she pleaded.

"Why should I care?" he uncaringly asked.

"Because if you don't... you two will die." She stated, at this the group stopped.

"I knew it, from the moment I met you..." Kairi said as Serena nodded.

"Knew what?" asked Axel, looking from one girl to the other.

The two nodded and Kairi hit him with her elbow in the side, and as he knelt forward Serena too her chance and hit him with her elbow on the back of his neck which caused him to pass out cold.

"Let's go!" Kairi said as the two girls ran in the direction they thought would lead to home. They felt like they were running for hours and hours on end.

"Going somewhere?" asked a chilly voice, a familiar voice to Serena.

"Saïx." She muttered under her breath.

"Thank you for leading her to me, this should work well with our plan. Axel will get the maximum punishment. "he said as he snapped his hand and two portals appeared he pushed the girls into one and closed it then walked into the other.

"No... No... This is all so wrong!!" Serena muttered as she shook her head, she looked up to see Kairi in tears. "Kairi?"

"What're they gonna do to us?" she asked as she continued to sob, Serena embraced her.

"It's all right, I'll make sure nothing happens to you." she whispered. After a while Kairi had sat against the wall and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Kairi, I'm sorry but I must leave... forgive me but you have to stay here. Know that help **will** come, I'm sure of it!"

She walked into a portal of light and walked out into the darkness, the Realm of Darkness, she came here to se what happened to Axel, and she knew he'd be here somewhere. She looked around and began to walk trying to find a speck of red in a sea of black, at last she caught a glimpse of it but it had a blond speck next to it.

Could it be?

"... maximum punishment..." said the blond, he seemed to have a British accent.

"What for?" said Axel.

"... Disobeying the Superior and betraying..." the man replied, "...started.."

She could only here fragments of their conversation, but she had to stop it to make sure he's alive and safe.

"STOP!" she yelled as she neared the two.

"Serena?" asked the blond.

"Don't do it! I'll do anything, just don't do it!" she begged. "Put me in his place if you will."

"Why would I hurt an innocent girl like you?" he asked as he caressed her cheek she jerked her head away.

"Don't touch me!" she whispered as her voice shook.

"But you said you'd do anything." He said, as he continued to caress her cheek.

"Fine, but let him go first!" she ordered hesitantly.

"Why do this for a man who cannot feel? Why?" he asked.

"Quite simply really... when you get a heart you'll understand..." she said, her voice shook in fear, she knew what he wanted. Luxord raised his hand and snapped his fingers as Axel fell to the ground and a portal appeared beside him.

"Why are you doing this?" yelled Axel, "you don't even..."

"Just go!" she yelled. "Go!"

He didn't move, he simply walked through the portal then walked back in again from another to see Serena was in trouble.

"What do you w-want?" she asked.

"What every man wants, but for this time... A kiss would do." He said and kissed her violently, she didn't react, his arms wrapped around her waist as hers fell limply by her side, it took him longer than a normal kiss should, and she noticed it was turning into something worse, she needed to breath and she began to pound on his chest as she tried to pull away, as soon as he did so Axel came running in, and pulled her out of there.

Serena had a look of pure disgust on her face, she didn't say anything for a long while as they walked along the streets of an empty Twilight Town, and they headed towards the clock tower and as soon as they reached it he spoke up.

"why'd you do it?"

"I had to, I'm not the type of person who'd let a person suffer because of me." She replied, half lying half telling the truth.

"Why does he know you?" he asked.

"Old acquaintances."

"From the Organization?" he asked.

"no." she replied simply, yet again lying, she had to.

"Okay, well, I should get you back where you belong."

"How 'bout a sea-salt ice-cream first?" she suggested, and handed him an ice cream once he nodded.

"Salty!" he said as he shook his head, Serena gave a small chuckle.

"I think they are supposed to be that way..." she said as he shrugged. As the two finished their ice creams Axel stood up to go.

"I don't think I'll see you again." He said as a shadow of emotion could be heard in his voice.

"Yeah me neither." She said and gave him a smile, he returned the gesture, nodded and walked into a portal that closed as soon as he walked through. "I miss you."

She made a little portal that let her see where Axel went; she discovered that as soon as he left. He was currently fighting a herd of Nobodies, dusks and assassins, with Sora by his side, for a second she thought Sora was Roxas, a pang of guilt coursed through her.

"I think I liked it better when they were on my side!" said Axel as he and Sora stood back to back.

"Feeling a little... regret?" asked Sora.

"Nah, I can handle these punks. Watch this!" he said as he jumped into the middle of the group of Nobodies. She knew what he was going to do, and as soon as it hit her she was running in.

"Axel don't!" she yelled, but he had already done it, and now lay on the ground fading away. "Axel!" she yelled again as she ran towards him. Her eyes were shrouded with tears, her thoughts of guilt and pain filled her head, she could not see nor hear, she sat there beside him as her tears fell down to him.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, as she finally could hear, Sora had gone through the portal that Axel had opened, "why?"

"Because... because... I... love you." she said simply, she tried to wipe away the tears.

"How? You don't even know me." He wondered.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but still..." she said, he hand caressed his cheek.

"I... understand..." he said, as he was almost completely faded away. "Don't cry, Serena, I'm a Nobody, I deserve to die... "

"No... Axel!" she said as his only remains completely vanished.

She could hear his voice, "let's meet again in the next life..."

She sat there crying for hours, she knew what needed to be done, but she just couldn't find the strength to do it. Why did he have to die? She could not understand it. Why?

After a long time of mourning, she too followed him down the same road, she too vanished into nothingness, her heart was with him, and because of it she was sure he'll be back, all she had to do was sacrifice herself.

_** The End**_


	7. The Alternate Ending

Dearest reader: I think you may want to kill me, like my friend almost did, almost, thank god she doesn't have a car!! Anyway, this chapter is a continuation of the one before it, but remove the last paragraph... or I'll do it... here ya go, please review!! Review because it's the last chapter!! Pleeeeaaaaaaase!! Thank you:D

By the way don't skip the part you already know, I tweaked bits of it.

* * *

A few weeks passed, and she swore she had seen Sora and Roxas in Town, so she asked the people most likely to know... Hayner, Pence and Olette, sure they didn't always greet new comers but they are the only people she could think of, also because if Roxas was there he was bound to talk to them.

"Hey guys!" she greeted them all, and saw that a girl with dark red hair sat among them, "hey, are you the new girl? Who are you?"

"Kairi. Who are you?" she asked as she stood up and held out her hand for Serena's. _Kairi... you shouldn't have come here... this is a trap! _

"Serena, Serena Silvertongue." Olette replied on Serena's behalf, Serena shook her hand with a smile.

"She's the person you should go to if you have **big **problems!" Pence introduced.

"She's good for homework too!" Olette added.

"She's ok at skating..." Hayner concluded with a small shrug.

"Aww... you're just jealous because I beat you!" she said as she ruffled Hayner's hair, he quickly shook her hand away.

"Nice to meet you Kairi, I'm ... what they just said." Serena said with a small chuckle. Kairi nodded in reply as Serena continued on, "has any of you seen a boy with spiky brown hair, blue eyes and a giant key?"

"Sora?" asked Hayner.

"That's the guy..." Serena said with a nod. And so they began telling her that he had passed by, and that he should be coming back sometime soon.

"And Kairi's waiting for him too." Pence added.

"Kairi? How do you and Sora know each other?" asked Olette, and so, Kairi began telling the long, long tale.

"that's so romantic!" announced Olette, and Kairi was about to reply, when a black portal appeared in the middle of the place, and out walked a red-head, Serena was caught off guard that she didn't hear half of what he was saying, she only saw that Pence, Hayner and Olette tried to stop and failed miserably. He was a few feet away from Kairi when Serena jumped in front of her.

"If you're gonna take her, you'll have to take me too!" she said. He looked taken aback, but gave her a smirk, and went for her arm.

"We have no room for one more person." He said and was about to push her away, when she held onto his.

"Take me with you or I'll open a portal and lead her somewhere you can't find her." she threatened.

"That's impossible." He said as he grasped her arm more tightly. She held out her arm and opened a white portal.

"Wanna bet?" she said with a smirk as his vanished, he grasped her arm tightly and flung her across the room and into the black portal, and began to drag Kairi into it.

"Come on." He said as he began to drag the two deeper into the black abyss. Serena's heart began to falter again, and her hand reached up for it.

"Please... can we go any faster? My heart can't handle this..." she pleaded.

"Why should I care?" he uncaringly asked.

"Because if you don't... you two will die." She stated, at this the group stopped.

"I knew it, from the moment I met you..." Kairi said as Serena nodded.

"Knew what?" asked Axel, looking from one girl to the other.

The two nodded and Kairi hit him with her elbow in the side, and as he knelt forward Serena too her chance and hit him with her elbow on the back of his neck which caused him to pass out cold.

"Let's go!" Kairi said as the two girls ran in the direction they thought would lead to home. They felt like they were running for hours and hours on end.

"Going somewhere?" asked a chilly voice, a familiar voice to Serena.

"Saïx." She muttered under her breath.

"Thank you for leading her to me, this should work well with our plan. Axel will get the maximum punishment. "he said as he snapped his hand and two portals appeared he pushed the girls into one and closed it then walked into the other.

"No... No... This is all so wrong!!" Serena muttered as she shook her head, she looked up to see Kairi in tears. "Kairi?"

"What're they gonna do to us?" she asked as she continued to sob, Serena embraced her.

"It's all right, I'll make sure nothing happens to you." she whispered. After a while Kairi had sat against the wall and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Kairi, I'm sorry but I must leave... forgive me but you have to stay here. Know that help **will** come, I'm sure of it!"

She walked into a portal of light and walked out into the darkness, the Realm of Darkness, she came here to se what happened to Axel, and she knew he'd be here somewhere. She looked around and began to walk trying to find a speck of red in a sea of black, at last she caught a glimpse of it but it had a blond speck next to it.

Could it be?

"... maximum punishment..." said the blond, he seemed to have a British accent.

"What for?" said Axel.

"... Disobeying the Superior and betraying..." the man replied, "...started.."

She could only hear fragments of their conversation, but she had to stop it to make sure he's alive and safe.

"STOP!" she yelled as she neared the two.

"Serena?" asked the blond.

"Don't do it! I'll do anything, just don't do it!" she begged. "Put me in his place if you will."

"Why would I hurt an innocent girl like you?" he asked as he caressed her cheek she jerked her head away.

"Don't touch me!" she whispered as her voice shook.

"But you said you'd do anything." He said, as he continued to caress her cheek.

"Fine, but let him go first!" she ordered hesitantly.

"Why do this for a man who cannot feel? Why?" he asked.

"Quite simply really... when you get a heart you'll understand..." she said, her voice shook in fear, she knew what he wanted. Luxord raised his hand and snapped his fingers as Axel fell to the ground and a portal appeared beside him.

"Why are you doing this?" yelled Axel, "you don't even..."

"Just go!" she yelled. "Go!"

He didn't move, he simply walked through the portal then walked back in again from another to see Serena was in trouble.

"What do you w-want?" she asked.

"What every man wants, but for this time... A kiss would do." He said and kissed her violently, she didn't react, his arms wrapped around her waist as hers fell limply by her side, it took him longer than a normal kiss should, and she noticed it was turning into something worse, she needed to breath and she began to pound on his chest as she tried to pull away, as soon as he did so Axel came running in, and pulled her out of there.

Serena had a look of pure disgust on her face, she didn't say anything for a long while as they walked along the streets of an empty Twilight Town, and they headed towards the clock tower and as soon as they reached it he spoke up.

"why'd you do it?"

"I had to, I'm not the type of person who'd let a person suffer because of me." She replied, half lying half telling the truth.

"Why does he know you?" he asked.

"Old acquaintances."

"From the Organization?" he asked.

"no." she replied simply, yet again lying, she had to.

"Okay, well, I should get you back where you belong."

"How 'bout a sea-salt ice-cream first?" she suggested, and handed him an ice cream once he nodded.

"Salty!" he said as he shook his head, Serena gave a small chuckle.

"I think they are supposed to be that way..." she said as he shrugged. As the two finished their ice creams Axel stood up to go.

"I don't think I'll see you again." He said as a shadow of emotion could be heard in his voice.

"Yeah me neither." She said and gave him a smile; he returned the gesture, nodded and walked into a portal that closed as soon as he walked through. "I miss you."

* * *

She made a little portal that let her see where Axel went; she discovered that as soon as he left. He was currently fighting a herd of Nobodies, dusks and assassins, with Sora by his side, for a second she thought Sora was Roxas, a pang of guilt coursed through her.

"I think I liked it better when they were on my side!" said Axel as he and Sora stood back to back.

"Feeling a little... regret?" asked Sora.

"Nah, I can handle these punks. Watch this!" he said as he jumped into the middle of the group of Nobodies. She knew what he was going to do, and as soon as it hit her she was running in.

"Axel don't!" she yelled, but he had already done it, and now lay on the ground fading away. "Axel!" she yelled again as she ran towards him. Her eyes were shrouded with tears, her thoughts of guilt and pain filled her head, she could not see nor hear, she sat there beside him as her tears fell down to him.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, as she finally could hear, Sora had not yet gone through the portal that Axel had opened, he stood near them talking with his companions, "why?"

"Because... because... I... love you." she said simply, she tried to wipe away the tears.

"How? You don't even know me." He wondered.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but still..." she said, he hand caressed his cheek.

"I... understand..." he said, as he was almost completely faded away. "Don't cry, Serena, I'm a Nobody, I deserve to die... "

"No... Axel!" she said as his only remains completely vanished.

She could hear his voice, "let's meet again in the next life..."

She sat there crying, she knew what needed to be done, but she just couldn't find the strength to do it. Why did he have to die? She could not understand it. Why?

"Sora?" she called, and the blue eyed brunette turned to her, "could you use that Keyblade to unlock my true ability?"

"what'd you mean?" he asked, a look of pure confusion on his face, she gave a small smile, he reminded her of Roxas in so many ways, she'd been keeping an eye on him ever since he woke up.

"I have the ability to control Kingdom Hearts, you may not understand it, but I do. So, if you unlock my heart, you can be sure that I'll do anything that I can to aid you on your way. So, please unlock it." She said, as she wiped away her tears, "I know what I'm supposed to do now. Oh, and fight all the heartless out there so I can do what is right."

He nodded, not completely understanding what she said, he walked towards her as his Keyblade appeared in his hand. Serena stood up and called upon the ones capable of showing her the way, her body lifted up into the air, and a bright light shone, as it disappeared, she seemed to wear a hooded coat similar to the one Organization XIII wore except that this one was white.

"O' Seven Princesses of Heart, guide me, show me the way to Kingdom Hearts. I know what must be done." She spoke, her voice echoed on to other worlds and only the people meant to hear it did, she repeated once again until she heard her answer. She nodded to Sora who held out his Keyblade, a light shone and pierced through her heart, and a huge blast of light erupted soon after. Serena was gone.

* * *

She reappeared in an empty space, it was a brilliant white, she was used to it, every time she went to other places using portals she went into whiteness close to this one but not as dazzling. She walked and walked until she felt something in front of her, she held out her hand and it seemed to be orb-like she placed her hand on it and placed her other hand on another one on her other side. The moment her hands touched them she felt a pulse, strong and loud like a million hearts beating together. She closed her eyes and channeled every fiber of her mind into the orb-like things, she connected with every single heart there was, millions and millions, so many hearts, lost and alone, she pitied them, she told them everything was going to be all right, she was going to help them.

It took her hours to connect with every heart, though she did not notice, she was to busy with the task at hand. She found the heart she was searching for, **his Heart.**

Pain, so much pain, it was like someone was stabbing her heart, she was loosing contact with a few million hearts, something was wrong. In her mind's eye she could see someone holding a sort of machine, a light was coming out if it and was aimed at Kingdom Hearts, she tried to hold on to as much hearts as possible, and soon enough the machine exploded but the hearts that fell turned into Heartless. Thankfully she hadn't lost too many hearts, and none of the lost ones were **his.** She pulled all the hearts together and tried to calm them down, it seemed to be working, but she spent an even longer time trying to connect with all the hearts left.

Soon after, Xemnas seemed to be calling for Kingdom Hearts to give him strength, she let him in so that he could be on her territory, that way she had more power over what he did.

She gave him a little amount of strength, to make sure he believed what was happening. She hoped Sora and Riku could beat him, but between those two, Xemnas didn't stand a chance!

When they won, and the battle ended, she appeared in front of him, full blown fury in her eyes, she balled her hand into a fist and punched him in the jaw making him stagger backwards and fall to his knees.

"That, was for erasing **his** memories!" she said, and kicked him in the chest making him fall flat on his back as he began to fade away. She turned to the two standing -one standing and the other kneeling on the ground- behind her, "you two, you were... Amazing! I now know why Kairi cares about you two so much!" Her words made the two chuckled in embarrassment, "Sora more, but no worries! I'm sure Riku'll find the right girl!"

This time the two blushed scarlet.

"Thank you, Serena." Riku said, "I always knew you were somebody important."

She gave him a smile and embraced him; he was shocked, why would she do that? She did not know who he was, or how he knew her, but he figured out that if she had such abilities like Sora had told him, which meant she knew a lot more than she showed. So, he hugged her back.

"I'll miss you." she said, she pulled away, "I hope we'll see each other again!"

The two gave her a smile that she returned as she vanished from their sight.

"So, how are we supposed to get back?" Sora asked Riku, breaking the silence.

* * *

All she had to do was get the Nobodies and the hearts together. It seemed like an impossible task, but considering the infinite power she had, she will definitely be able to do it. She stood on the highest tower in the Castle That Never Was, she needed all Nobodies.

"Nobodies, you wish to get your hearts back? Follow me and I'll lead you to what you need." She spoke into the everlasting darkness that showed beneath the Castle. As soon as she stopped, hundreds and thousands of nobodies appeared in front of her, they where as uncountable as all the hearts in Kingdom Hearts were. She opened the gate to Kingdom Hearts, and all the nobodies poured in, she closed the gate and walked into the center of the place she raised her arms up, high into the air.

"Hearts and Nobodies, gather together, create and join, pull together, and become what you once were." She sang and kept repeating, Kingdom Hearts began to crumble into little hearts, as soon as they touched the Nobodies they joined and vanished, going back their original worlds.

She too vanished, but appeared on the tower in the Castle. Four hearts revolving around her, all very precious to her, and very important, she walked towards the graveyard, 'The Proof of Existence' as they called it. Four ghost-like people stood there, a red head, two blonds, one younger than the other, and a girl. The hearts around her went into their rightful owner, and upon contact, the people no longer seemed to be ghost-like, and became flesh and blood.

Naminé, Roxas, Axel and Demyx lay in their place. She transported all of them into Twilight Town. It took her a while to get all the things she needed, and do all the things she had to do.

* * *

The three woke up in a place unlike the one they last saw, that one was all white, this one was colorful, they met in the kitchen and celebrated, they were alive and safe. Soon, they began to wonder, why were they here? Weren't they dead? Why was it just the three of them? Why did a strange feeling erupt in an area they thought to be dead? Why?

They went to the only place they were familiar with, the place they knew they'd get answers in. as they walked towards the old haunted mansion, two boys and a girl called after them.

"Hey you!" called the blond of the group, both Axel and Roxas knew who he was, Hayner, Roxas' old, old best friend. "Weren't you the one who kidnapped Kairi and Serena?"

"You got the wrong man, kid." Axel lied, Roxas turned to him as Hayner left with Olette and Pence following behind him.

"You did what?" he asked, outraged.

"It's a Long story. I apologized." Axel replied with a slight shrug.

* * *

"Naminé. Why are we here?" asked Roxas, they had reached the Mansion and were standing in the Library in front of Naminé.

"Because we have our hearts back, don't you feel it? Can't you feel the pulse? Haven't you **felt **anything?" she replied simply.

"Yeah, when I accidentally tripped and spilled water on Axel I felt scared." Demyx said.

"And I felt pissed off." Axel added.

"And I felt it was hilarious. Oh! And when I felt happy and glad when I saw them, and when I found my keyblades I felt ecstatic!" said Roxas.

"I felt the same way when I found Roxas!" Axel said.

"Excuse me? You're forgetting me!" Demyx said, looking shocked.

"Oh yeah, I felt depressed when I found you!!" Axel replied jokingly.

"What? Depressed? I-" Demyx said, looking dumbfounded.

"No time for this, guys!!" Roxas interrupted the two, "Why do we have our hearts back? It doesn't make sense."

"You should ask **her **that." Naminé said, as she looked towards someone or something Axel, Roxas and Demyx couldn't see. The trio turned towards a female standing in the doorway, they hadn't seen her before but they felt as if they knew her.

"Serena?" Demyx called, unsure of whether or not she was in fact his friend that kept popping in and out of his life.

"Rena?" Roxas and Axel called in unison.

"I missed you guys." She said sweetly, as she stepped through the threshold. She wore a white dress that reached above her knees and black and white converses that reached the middle of her shins. Her hair fell around her face in soft curls as a small smile played on her lips.

"Talk about Gorgeous with a capital G." Axel murmured. She seemed to have heard him for she had smiled widely and gave a little curtsy.

"You called?" she asked, she looked towards Naminé who gave her a little nod. "Want to ask me anything?"

"Why'd you leave?" Axel asked.

"I had to; I needed to get your hearts back."

"So, you're the one!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Why didn't Axel remember you?" Demyx asked.

"Because I made Naminé erase his memories of me temporarily." She said and at her words Demyx and Roxas gasped, it was understandable for them to do so, because to someone other than Serena, that idea was completely absurd.

"Serena, we need to know how and why we got our hearts back." Roxas declared.

"Ooh, that's a long one," she said with a smile. "How should I start? Well, I am just like the seven princesses of heart, except I _am_ The Heart; I have both darkness and light in me. I'm the key to controlling the realms of light and darkness, the key to gaining immeasurable power and knowledge. Because I can control Kingdom Hearts, I got you your hearts back. This heart," she said, and uncovered a little tattoo on her chest over her heart, it was a little light-pink heart shaped tattoo," a birth mark, it's the sign of me being who I am, the key to Kingdom Hearts, the person capable of controlling it. When I got your heart back, I almost lost all my power over it. Kingdom hearts is made up of hearts, and it cannot give them back, yet I made it do so. I made it shatter into it's original forms, gave the people their hearts back, yet, I couldn't give Organization XIII their hearts back for they do not deserve hearts, I could only give you three your hearts because you deserve them. Axel, for giving up you're existence for a friend, meaning you did selfless act, something only a person with a heart is capable of doing. Roxas, because you searched for the meaning of your existence and gave it all up so that Sora would be complete. Demyx, because you died trying to prove a point, that a person without heart does have feelings except it's a little harder to feel without one. And also because I, a person who controls Kingdom Hearts, care about you all."

"Does that mean you're not human?"

"No, I am. I am a special human with special powers and a special heart." She said with a smile.

"What happens if Kingdom Hearts opens again?" Naminé questioned.

"I will have to go, to make sure nothing goes wrong, but it all depends on Sora, if he fails I **must** go."

"What happened to Sora if I am now an independent entity?" Roxas wondered aloud.

"Sora is perfectly fine, he still has a bit of you in him and you have a bit of him in you, you're both complete, both of you have hearts."

"And Kairi?" Naminé questioned also.

"She, as well, is perfectly fine. The same thing goes for her."

"Where will we go now?" asked Demyx.

"That's your choice, I go where you go."

"Did Axel get his memories of you back?" Roxas inquired after a few moments of silence.

"That I am unsure of, but he's supposed to."

"Ask me something." Axel demanded.

"What was the thing I made you say when I tackled you?"

"You're the better pyromaniac and I'm nothing without you, everyone knows that!! Ask me something else!" he demanded yet again.

"What was the thing you and I annoyed Roxas about?"

"That's Xemnas and Roxie's **private** meeting!" he replied.

"What was the last thing I said to you?"

"I'll miss you my love." He said, before his memories of her throughout his life as a nobody and as a complete person came back to him, he remembered faintly, but the moment he saw her the memories began to come back, and the moment he remembered what she said to him last he remembered what his feelings for her felt like, and he knew and recognized the feeling he felt at that moment, he felt like he was in love with her. As a reaction to his feelings, and to what his brain and heart had been nagging him to do from the moment she stepped into the room, he kissed her. She seemed surprised at first but soon began to react. His arms snaked around her back, while her arms wrapped around his neck bringing them even closer, they parted after a while for they needed air.

"I guess that means he remembers." She said with a smile.

"You think?" Roxas asked sarcastically, the two let go of each other but held each other's hand.

"How about... home?" Demyx suggested.

"Radiant Garden?" Axel wondered.

"What do you think Roxas? Naminé?" Serena looked at the two who glanced at each other and nodded.

"Definitely!"

"Sure!"

"Perfect. Let's get going!" Axel said enthusiastically.

**"**About that,** how** are we going to get there?" at Roxas inquiry, everyone went silent, as they thought of a way to get to Radiant Garden.

"Portals?" Demyx suggested.

"We can't use portals anymore. Right, Rena?" Roxas asked as he looked at the girl.

"You can't, but I can." She stated as she held out her free hand and a portal appeared near them.

"Why is it white?"

"Because my nature leans towards Light." Serena stated, "c'mon let's go."

As the five young lads stepped through the portal they appeared in the living room of another house. The problem was, two men, a blond and a man with a scar on his face, were pointing there swords at them, a ninja girl had an over sized shuriken in her hands, another girl stood in a battle stance with her fists raised, an older man stood in front of a computer with a long spear pointed towards the group, and a wizard had his wand pointed in their general direction.

"Who are you?" asked the man with the scar on his face. As Serena and Axel stepped through the portal all weapons were dropped, and the same man asked a different question, "You're... back?"

"Squall!!" Serena exclaimed, as she ran towards the man and gave him a hug, his gunblade fell to the floor as he hugged her back. "I missed you lot!!"

"We missed you too, Rena!" the ninja girl said from a short distance away.

"Axel?" piped up the blond.

"Yep, it's me! How ya doin', Cloudy?" asked Axel as he folded his arms with a confident smirk on his face.

"Axel!!" the ninja exclaimed loudly as she ran forward and gave him a one-arm hug.

"Nice to see you too, Yuffie." He said.

"Demy? Is that you?" asked the woman who had been standing in a battle stance, "I'm glad you're back!" she said as she hugged him.

"I feel left out." Roxas announced to himself as he stood alone in a corner. Serena, who seemed to have a knack for hearing things others can't, walked towards him as soon as she let go of Squall and answered his questions.

"Heh, Sorry." She said as she dragged him to the middle of the room, "Hey people! This is Roxas, Roxas, this is Squall," she said as she pointed to the man with the scar on his face.

"It's Leon."

"Squall, who prefers to be called Leon," she continued, "He rules, by the way." she whispered to Roxas, and continued, "Yuffie, the ninja girl," she said as she pointed to the girl with the giant shuriken.

"I'm the grand ninja Yuffie!!"

"Tifa, the best female hand to hand combat expert I've ever met." She pointed to the female standing beside Demyx, "Cloudy McCloud," she said as she pointed to the blond with a huge sword.

"Cloud." He said.

"Cloudy McCloud." She replied.

"Cloud." He repeated, coldly.

"Cloudy."

"Cloud." Again, he repeated.

"Claudia." She replied with a smile playing on her lips.

"Cloud!!!" he said icily.

"CLOUDY PANTS!!" she yelled.

"CLOUD!!" he yelled as well.

"Cloudy-poo?"

"Cloud!"

"Cloudo McCloudy pants?"

"CLOUD!! IT'S CLOUD!!" he yelled, "Man, you're as annoying as ever."

"Me?" Serena asked innocently as ever, "I'm annoying?"

"Yes, who else?"

"Yuffie!!" she said without hesitation.

"True, she is annoying, definitely more than Serena." Squall, aka Leon, stated.

"HEY! I'm standing right here!" Yuffie yelled, but got ignored.

"Thanks Leon!" Serena exclaimed.

"Why do you call him Leon and you call me Cloudo McCloudy-pants?"

"Because he prefers me to call him so."

"Well, I prefer you call me Cloud."

"Cloudo McCloudy-pants is your name! Everyone knows that!"

"Hey, Cloudo McCloudy-pants? Why is your hair so gravity defying?" asked Roxas.

"And that concludes it!" Serena announced and soon continued to introduce everyone else, "Cid, aka Grumpy Old Man, a pilot and a gummi ship expert," she pointed to the man with the spear and a twig in his mouth.

"I'm not that old!!" he bellowed.

"Merlin, the best Wizard in town." She ended, as she pointed to the wizard holding a wand.

"Hey." Roxas greeted, and was answered with several nods and 'hello's in return.

As you, dear reader, can see, Serena and Axel have finally gotten back together. Axel, Roxas and Demyx have gotten their hearts back. And they are all living happily in there old or new home... happy but you can't say safe.

**The End**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this story people!! I just HAD to add Squall into this story! I love the guy :D please review! and sorry if I ever took a long time to update! 


End file.
